All Grown Up: The Tape
by SatinKisses
Summary: A special Valentine's Day one shot starring Naraku x my OC Naima from All Grown Up. Somebody is feeling naughty and wants to make a tape, but will Naraku and Naima be the only ones to see it? Hmmmm....


**A/N:** Okay so Valentine's Day is next week and I have two one shots planned for the occasion. The first is this little All Grown Up themed one shot and the other is a real lemon staring Inu no Taisho.

I think I was on something when I wrote this junk, lol. I felt an urge to write a twisted lemon though, so here it is. This is a Naima x Naraku lemon and can or cannot be cannon to All Grown Up. You can decide, lol.**

* * *

**

All Grown Up Valentine's One-Shot 

"**The Tape"**

It was a very dark, cold day in Brooklyn, New York. The sky was filled with gray, clouds that foretold even more snow than what already covered the ground. The earth was bone-chilling cool. It was a normal, bleak, Thursday afternoon in mid February. Well…it was almost normal. The only abnormality about today was the fact that it was Valentine's Day. My first Valentine's Day with Naraku as a couple since his return from Japan. Also, it would be the first Valentine's Day since my separation with Sesshoumaru. I couldn't help but wonder if he was doing okay and what all he was up to. I didn't even see him at school earlier. Although it had now been several months since I chose Naraku as my future mate, I still felt guilty for what went down between the dog demon and I. Everybody tells me that I really didn't have much choice in the matter of picking between him and Naraku, but my conscience always overpowers their reason. I don't ever think that the guilt I feel will ever go away…but…I'm glad that I'm finally back with my one true love after such a long time apart.

"So what are you and Naraku going to do tonight?" Sai asked me over the phone as I sat in my bedroom, picking out some clothes to wear for this special night with my fiancé. I shrugged my shoulders although the fire goddess couldn't see.

"I'm not sure. Naraku said that he had a surprise planned out for me and I would see when he comes to get me."

"Is that all?" she asked in a sly voice. I smirked as I chuckled a little.

"What do you think?"

"Ooooo! You are so nasty."

"Me? Excuse me, but aren't you and Bankotsu going to do the same thing?" Sai giggled over the phone.

"Of course we are, but I wasn't just going to come out and say it. You have no shame in your game do you?"

"None at all. So I take it that you and 'B' will be over at your place tonight instead of the boys? Because having both of us in the same apartment at the same time doing the same thing is a little disturbing." She giggled again.

"Yeah it would, wouldn't it? Yes, Sugar Muffin is coming over here tonight." I stifled a laugh.

"You guys are so pathetic with these cutesy wootsy nicknames."

"Aww I think it's sweet. Don't you and Naraku have pet names for each other?"

"Yeah, but simple stuff like 'Baby' or 'Honey'. Not 'Sugar Muffin' or 'Pineapple Cake'. You two go overboard. It's sickening."

"Oh my Naima. I think you are being a hater."

"A hater on who?"

"On us." I laughed out loud.

"Okay sweetie. Whatever you say. But I got to go now so I can finish getting ready."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing. Have fun tonight."

"You too. Goodbye Naima."

"Bye bye." I closed my cell and placed it back down on the bed. I then walked over to my chest of drawers and opened the top one to pull out the new bra and panty set that I had bought especially for Naraku's pleasure. He had seen it a couple of weeks before when I dragged him into Victoria's Secret with me and he had really liked it. They were his favorite colors too. I took all of my clothes off and slipped on the lingerie before putting on the lavender dress that I had laid out on my bed. It wasn't long until I heard Naraku's new, red Toyota pull up into the driveway outside. I grinned from ear to ear as I quickly put the rest of my things in the overnight bag and walked out into the living room.

"Tsk tsk. Naughty, naughty girl," Kagura teased me as she pointed to my bag. I smirked back at her.

"You know it."

"Oh my. Listen at you. Well have fun with my cousin tonight."

"Mmm you don't have to tell me to do that."

"Okay, something tells me that I didn't need to hear that but okay." I giggled and she did too. There was a knock on the door.

"Bye Kagura," I said to my friend as I ran over to the door.

"Bye girly. See you tomorrow."

As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted with two, gorgeous red eyes and a dangerously sexy smile.

"Wow Naima. You look stunning," Naraku said in his even sexier voice before leaning down to give me a firm kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and almost dropped my bag as I kissed him back with as much heat as he gave me. That was one of the things I loved about Naraku. His soft, full lips that can kiss like nobody I know. When we separated, both of us were smiling our biggest. "Here. Let me get that for you," he warmly said as he reached down and took my overnight bag from me.

"Thank you. So what are we doing tonight. Are you going to tell me now?" Naraku chuckled.

"I guess I can. I just wanted a romantic evening in with you since it's so rare for us to have the apartment all to ourselves. Champagne, roses, chocolate. You know, all of that romantic stuff in that smut you read." I giggled at him.

"That sounds great."

"It will be. Because we are finally back together."

"Oh listen at you trying to be smooth. You think you got game don't you?"

"I got you didn't I?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Not only that, but I've also gotten you naked. Like I will tonight too." He seductively licked his lips while holding an equally alluring smirk. I sighed and smiled.

"You are so bad." Naraku laughed as he grabbed my hand and started to walk me to the truck.

"I know, but that's why you love me so much." I smiled to myself.

"Yeah. That is a reason. And many more things as well."

After dinner and a few glasses of alcohol, Naraku and I went to his bedroom which was where we were planning to spend the rest of the night. However, at that point, we weren't doing anything but cuddling and talking.

"Naraku, I am so glad that I have you in my life. You make me feel so loved and secure. There will never be another man like you." I told him while twirling a couple of his locks in my fingers as I laid on his chest. Naraku smiled as he pulled me closer to him. His eyes were closed shut.

"I'm glad that you allowed me to be with you Naima. When I thought that you were going to choose Sesshoumaru over me, I was so worried. But I'm just glad that we have been given a second chance. I love everything about you." He now had his eyes open as he stared at me with a soft, sincere look. He reached up and began to stroke my right cheek softly. "I love your eyes, lips, smile, hair, figure, personality, generosity, kindness, loyalty. I love everything about you Naima. I even love how you make those funny faces whenever we make love together." I held my mouth open as I sat up and stared at him in protest.

"I do not make funny faces," I squealed. Naraku laughed.

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"How are you going to tell me that you don't. I'm looking right at you when you do it."

"Oh yeah? Well how do I look then?" Naraku paused and twisted his face into an expression that was less than flattering. Borderline ugly, even. I gasped as I playfully hit him on the arm. "I do not look like that."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not Naraku."

"Yes you do Naima. You know what? I'm going to prove it to you."

"Prove it? How are you…" My sentence trailed off as I watched Naraku leave the bed and walk over to his closet. He reached towards the shelf and brought down a video camera and a stand. He looked over at me with a very devious look on his face.

"With this," he said as he opened the stand and placed the camera on it. I immediately began to shake my head.

"Noooooooo. No. Nuh uh, I am not making a tape. No way."

"Aww come on Naima. It will be fun."

"No Naraku."

"Oh Naima you know you want to do it. See, it already has a blank tape in it." He opened up the camera and pulled out a small VHS tape. Seeing the tape didn't persuade me at all.

"No."

"Come on my dear. Submit to the peer pressure."

"I said no."

"Oh! Too late. It's already recording."

"Naraku! I'm not goin…" I was going to continue to protest, but Naraku cut me off with those tender lips of his. He didn't waste anytime before sticking his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I fought my tongue with his, temporarily submitting to his will until he moved his lips from mine to my neck. "Naraku. No. Stop the tape."

"Please Naima? Nobody will see it but us. Plus isn't it feel really kinky to be taped?" I smirked a little and closed my eyes. He was right. I really did feel kinky knowing that I was being taped. In fact, the thought of it really did tempt me. It tempted me enough that I decided to let go of my inhibition. Plus, nobody would see it but us. Right?

Naraku pulled away from me and gave me a questioning look. I smirked at him as I answered his inquisitiveness by removing my dress and tossing it to the floor. Naraku's eyes lit up as he saw the lingerie that I had bought just for him. However, he didn't take long to admire it for that was quickly thrown to the floor along with all of his clothes. He climbed on top of me after laying me down in a way so the camera would have a good shot of my face. The sexy, tempting spider demon planted several heated kisses on my body as he toyed with my womanhood with his fingers. I moaned and arched up under him. I was so horny at the time that foreplay couldn't satisfy my hunger for him. I needed him inside of me. Badly.

I growled at him as I reached up and pulled him closer to me. I went up by his ear and purred only two words that rolled off of my tongue like honey. "Do me," I ordered in such a lustful voice that I wondered if it was even me who said it. Naraku smirked and nodded his head at me. He spread my legs as far as they could go and drove himself into me. I moaned loudly and pulled at the sheets as Naraku began to pump into me hard and fast. His eyes glazed over with lust and nothing else. I smirked up at him as a light sweat began to coat both of our bodies. Naraku was a versatile lover. Sometimes he was so gentle and loving that our lovemaking seemed like poetry and other times he was so aggressive and made love to me in a way as if he was reminding me that he was all the man I needed. And boy was he! He always made me lose my mind so quick in bed. He really should come with his own warning label.

"Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Naraku Ohhhhhh!" I moaned as I was repeatedly driven in to. It wouldn't be long now. Naraku obviously sensed my imminent climax and quickened his pace even more. Hitting my spot over and over. "Naraku! Oh NARAKU AH!" Like the rushing waters of the Colorado River, I came so hard with Naraku following me about a minute or two later. After we had both satisfied our primitive urges, we sank into the bed panting and breathing very hard. Naraku using his last ounce of strength and shutting the video camera off. He pulled it off of the stand and returned back to lying beside me. He opened up the little screen are pressed rewind. After the tape was back to start again, he pressed play.

"Now I will prove to you that you look like ET when you come," he declared with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him.

I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as I watched how Naraku and I made love together. I knew that we would be the only ones to see this, but it still felt kind of dirty knowing that we had just made our own personal porno. Naraku, however, seemed to be very entertained. "Oh wow, look at me go," he said with a huge grin on his face, his head slightly cocked to the side. "Oh dude how did I do that? And when did your leg get over there? Oh man, look Naima. Look how I put my foot over there when you lifted your leg up like that and how I had my arm right over there. Dude! I have to rewind that back because that was impressive."

"Naraku. Just keep going."

"Okay okay. But you have to admit that that was some real talent right there." I rolled my eyes again. Naraku chuckled as we continued to watch the tape. A couple more minutes passed before we finally got to the most important part. "Here it goes," Naraku declared with a huge smile.

"Naraku! Oh NARAKU! AH!" I heard myself scream as my face twisted into a look that was not pleasing to the eye. I instantly threw my hands to my mouth as Naraku shut off the camera. Naraku was laughing so hard at my expense.

"Oh my gosh you were right!" I cried out in horror. Naraku continued to laugh.

"Told you so."

"Get rid of that thing!"

"Why? I think we did a good job. Don't you? I promise not to let it get loose. Nobody will ever see it but us. I promise." I still felt a little apprehensive knowing that I had a tape out, but I eventually agreed by nodding my head. Naraku smiled as he set the camera down on the floor. He then rolled me over onto my back and climbed on top of me, ready to get another round started. We continued to make love throughout that night and that Valentine's Day proved to be the best one ever. I even have it on tape.

* * *

**Bankotsu's POV**

"So you have the tape of the De La Hoya-Mayweather boxing match right? I wanted to show it to Sai since she's become interested in boxing." I asked my long time friend over the phone as I searched through the movie collection in his room.

"Yeah," Naraku replied, "it's the unmarked tape in the red box." I searched though the VHSs and DVDs until I found the red box Naraku was talking about.

"I found it," I declared as I pulled the tape from the shelf.

"You got everything you need?"

"Umm…how about lending me Back Door Sluts 9?" Naraku laughed a little.

"Sure, go on and take whatever you want. Just don't lose any of them."

"I won't. Thanks man."

"You're very welcome. See you later."

"Okay. Bye Naraku." After hanging up with Naraku, I immediately called my fiancée on the phone to let her know that I was on the way.

"Check it out baby. This has to be the best fight I have ever seen in my life. I knew that Naraku had taped it, but I didn't remember until today," I told Sai as I slipped the tape in the VCR.

"Okay, so who are these guys again?" the beautiful woman asked.

"Oscar De La Hoya and Floyd Mayweather. Both can kiss some serious ass, but I was pulling for De La Hoya. Naraku pulled for Mayweather. You'll see who wins." I went over and sat down on the couch in my fiancé's apartment, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. I pressed play on the VCR and a fuzzy scene came on the TV. I cocked my head feeling confused for the scene on the TV didn't look like the De La Hoya-Mayweather fight.

"Is it supposed to look like this?" Sai asked, equally confused.

"No. Maybe Naraku taped the fight over something and we have to get to it. I don't know what this part is though. It's too fuzzy for me to see. Ah! There it is." The camera soon got back into focus and what Sai and I now saw before us was DEFINITLEY not a boxing match.

* * *

"I have an idea Naima," Naraku said to me as we laid on his bed talking about nothing in particular. 

"What's that?" I curiously asked. Naraku then had a sly grin on his face.

"Let's watch our tape that we made." I began to grin too and nodded my head. My inhibitions about the tape had since went away once I realized that only we would see it. Naraku pulled our infamous sex tape out of its blue box and put it in the VCR……but when the tape played, the scene before us was not me and him….but a boxing match. I looked at Naraku confused as he all of a sudden became frozen stiff. The blue box fell from his hand and his face paled.

"Naraku? What is it honey?" I asked concerned. Naraku turned his head toward me and wore an expression like he had just seen Jimmy Hendrix's ghost.

"I-I…I gave Bankotsu the wrong tape," he slowly said. As soon as he finished his statement, I knew that I now wore the exact same expression.

"You mean…..Bankotsu….has our tape?" He slowly nodded his head.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

**

**"AHHHHHHHH!!!"**

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Sai cried as she covered her eyes. My mouth continued to hang open as I fumbled with the remote trying to hit the off button. After I did, I sank back into the couch feeling very disturbed by what I had just seen. Why oh why did he have to point the camera in _that_ place?! I could feel my face flame from embarrassment and I wasn't even on the tape. "Oh my Kami," Sai softly said as she removed the hands over her eyes. "I cannot believe that we just saw them."

"I know."

"Doing……_that_."

"I know." Both of us sat in silence for a moment, still disturbed by the scene, when the doorbell suddenly rang. I knocked myself out of my current daze and went over to see who it was. I smirked when I saw it was Naraku. I had to hold back a laugh as I noticed how red his face was. He must have already known that he had given me the wrong tape.

"Uhhhhh……look…look 'B'…….about that tape…."

"Say no more," I said with a slight chuckle as I went over to the VCR and ejected the tape. I placed it in the red box and handed it to Naraku. "Here you go," I said with a smile. Naraku continued to blush as he nodded his head.

"Thanks man," he softly said before turning around to leave.

"Oh Naraku!" I called out at him, stopping him in his tracks. Naraku turned around to look at me.

"I'll keep this tape knowledge between you two and Sai and I…..but…..you have to do something for me first."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Tell Naima to stop making those funny faces."

* * *

**A/N:** Back Door Sluts 9? Hmmm...sound familiar, lol? I told you all that I didn't have any sense left lol. Okay so there we go. A little Naraku x Naima love for you. The two All Grown Up sequels will be out sometime in March, but I had a request to do an alternate ending to the story so look out for that at the end of February. I will be updating my other two unfinished stories around that time too. The Inu no Taisho lemon will be out the day of Valentine's Day. I guess that's all my updates. See you all later. Peaces :) 


End file.
